


Tired Smiles

by windowsmaker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Smut, Soft Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Tired eyes and a sleepy smile meet yours as you look up at Daichi, his face almost a mirror of yours.“Daichi.”“Yes angel?”
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 76





	Tired Smiles

Tired eyes and a sleepy smile meet yours as you look up at Daichi, his face almost a mirror of yours. Warmth that radiated from the blankets wrapped around you, in addition to the warmth of each other made the exhaustion hit ten times harder. Worn out from a long day of school, and for Daichi practice as well, the two of you thought nothing better than to go and cuddle up in his bed. 

“Daichi.” Your sleepy voice is quiet, and to him it’s the purest sound he’s ever heard.

“Yes angel?” His voice is soft, gentle and it makes your heart skip a beat.

“You did great at practice today.” His smile grows wider as he plants a soft kiss of your forehead, a soft pink dusting his cheeks.

“You’ve got to be lying, I was distracted by you watching me the entire time. That’s why I picked that side of the court, so I could see you.” God, every word he speaks makes you fall in love with him more.

“You’re a dork...” You wrap your arms around him tighter and pull him as close to you as you can.

“Yeah, I might be, but I’m your dork.” He says it with a proud grin, and if he wasn’t curled up with you he would’ve puffed out his chest.

“I love you, Dai.” Your words make his heart soar, and no matter how many times he hears them he can feel the butterflies in his chest.

“I love you too my love.” A soft kiss is planted on your forehead as he runs a hand softly through your hair.

You cup your hands around Daichi’s face, staring into his eyes with a soft smile. His face is tired bliss, and you can’t help but love the way he looks at you. Everything about the gentle look screams pure, unwavering love and adoration and it feels like such a dream being able to hold his face in your hands. His eyes close as you move your face closer to his, and your lips connect in a gentle motion. 

You almost melt into the plushness of his lips, and the warmth of them. The kiss is soft and passionate, and you can feel every ounce of love he has for you. His lips taste vaguely of a sweet coffee, and it’s nothing but relaxing. His tongue slips between your lips, deepening the kiss and making it so much more loving. 

“God I love you.” Daichi whispers as he pulls away to situate himself on top of you before connecting his lips back to yours.

His hips grind down slightly into yours, and you wrap your legs around his waist. With each kiss, he thrusts his hips harder. 

“Ngh, Daichi...” A soft moan escapes your lips as the bulge in his pants hits your clit with each thrust.

“I love you so much,” His lips leave yours to attach to your neck, biting down softly to leave a mark. 

“Daichi, fuck I love you so much,” You moan as his thrusts get faster.

“You’re so fucking perfect, my little angel.” His words are so elegant, so sweet and pure but his tone is so dirty, so provocative it sends a shiver straight down your spine to your core. 

“Baby I’m not gonna last much longer,” You moan as his lips reconnect to your neck, leaving marks everywhere he plants them.

“Cum for me angel, it’s alright.” His words accompanied by a hard thrust of his hips that hits your sweet spot sends you over the edge, panties soaked fully through.

“Daichi baby I love you so much.” You moan as he collapses on top of you from his release. 

“I love you too angel. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” His words are so pure and filled with true honesty and you think you might cry.

“Baby I cant wait either,” You grin with teary eyes as he kisses you. “We should probably get cleaned up though...” 

Daichi lets out a chuckle and nods his head, but not before giving you another soft kiss. “You’re probably right my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to end with the kiss but it was real Daichi loving hours and I couldn’t stop. Please I just love him so much he’s so underrated


End file.
